fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Vicky
Vicky is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cloudberries Hates: Rainy Days Occupation: Beautician Vicky is the co-owner of Cloudberry Beauty Salon in Tastyville. Most of her time is spent performing a wide variety of beauty treatments on her clients. Vicky receives rave reviews for her perfect pedicures and fantastic facials. However, her true passion is makeup and beauty tips; an area of the salon that is still, for some reason, struggling to build a large client base. Appearance Vicky has fair skin, large build, short blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and light blue eyeshadow. She wears a purple collared, long-sleeved shirt with side pockets, and sky blue and white trims. She wears light blue bottoms with purple side-stripe, and white shoes with purple laces. She also sports a purple headband adorned by a small, sky blue bow. Clean-Up Her hair and clothing are more detailed. Styles Style B Vicky wears a sky blue shirt with white, thin vertical stripes, bright purple skirt, white beaded necklace, and purple headband adorned by a small white bow. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Tomato *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Beef *Sour Cream *Pinto Beans *Onions *Lettuce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cherry, 2 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Tomato *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Chicken Wings (all) *2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *4 Red Peppers (left) *4 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun *Onions *Salsa *Wild Onion Sauce *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Fried Egg * Tomato * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Lollipop Bits **Bunny Ear Candy, Cherry, Bunny Ear Candy *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Candy Egg, Cherry, Candy Egg Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Blue Moon *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Radiatori *Beefy Bolognese *Grated Mozerella *5 Tomatoes *4 Chicken *Foccacia Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Al Dente Radiatori *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Grated Mozzarella *5 Cherry Tomatoes *4 Chicken *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Cotton Candy Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *White Chocolate Syrup *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Cosmic Coconut **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Neopolitan Drizzle *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Regular Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Cupidberry Derps **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Wings *2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *4 Red Peppers (left) *4 Potato Skins (right) *2 Mango Chili Dips *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Prosciutto (all) *4 Onions (left) *6 Banana Peppers (right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Corned Beef *Tomatoes *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Easter) *Paska Bread with Sirecz Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Corned Beef *Tomatoes *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Lollipop Bites **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cloudberry Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Candy Egg Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cloudberries *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Candy Egg Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Pineapple Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Meringue Topping *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Holiday (Easter) *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Jellybean Jam *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Meringue Topping *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Sour Cream *Refried Beans *Onions *Lettuce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Easter) *Speckled Taco with Beef *Blackberry Remoulade *Spring Coleslaw *Onions *Lettuce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Snow Peas **Tamago *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Snow Peas **Tamago *Nacho Cheese *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Prosciutto (all) *4 Onions (left) *6 Banana Peppers (right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Hoagie Roll *Onions *Salsa *Wild Onion Sauce *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Easter) *Cheddarwurst on a Paska Bun *Onions *Salsa *Wild Onion Sauce *Blackberry Remoulade *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cotton Puffs Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 54 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 35 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 65 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 60 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cloudberry. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Radiatori. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cinnamon Sugar. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Tea. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Edna, but lost to Maggie in the second round of the Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Vicky and Mindy share the same building combination in Papa's Freezeria: Pineapple, Rainbow Sherbet Syrup, and Smooth Blend. The only notable difference is the cup size and toppings. **They also both order Purple Burple in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She is the fourth-to-last customer to be unlocked in both Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She is the only customer in the Flipdeck pack 11 who is not a Gameria chef. Order Tickets Cicky Burger.png|Vicky's Burgeria order vickytacomia.png|Vicky's Taco Mia Order vicky fr.jpg|Vicky's Freezeria order Vicky's Pancakeria Order.png|Vicky's Pancakeria order Vicky Burger.png|Vicky's Burgeria HD order Vicky zpsed6ee18f.jpg|Vicky's Wingeria order Vicky hotdoggeria.png|Vicky Hot Doggeria order vickyburgeriatogo.jpg|Vicky's Burgeria To Go! order Vicky Easter Cupcakeria.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria order during Easter Vicky Cupcakeria.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria regular order Vicky Freezeria HD.png|Vicky's Freezeria HD order Vicky Carrot.png|Vicky's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Vicky's Pastaria regular order.png|Vicky's Pastaria regular order Vicky's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Vicky's Freezeria To Go! order Vicky Valentine.png|Vicky's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Vicky Donuteria.png|Vicky's Donuteria regular order Wingeriahdvicky.png|Vicky's Wingeria HD order Vicky PTG.png|Vicky's Pizzeria To Go! order Vicky's Cheeseria order during Easter.png|Vicky's Cheeseria order during Easter Vicky's Cheeseria Order.png|Vicky's Cheeseria Order Vicky Easter.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter vickycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Vicky's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Vicky Cupcakeria HD.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Vicky CHD.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria HD regular order Vicky Eas Bakeria.png|Vicky's Bakeria order during Easter YkciV.jpg|Vicky's Bakeria regular order Vicky Easter THD.png|Vicky's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Vickytmh.png|Vicky Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Sushiria regular order Vicky TMTG (Holiday).png|Vicky's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Vicky Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Vicky's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Pancakeria HD regular order Vicky Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Vicky's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter Hot Doggeria HD Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery VickyBCU.png|Vicky's old look Vicky 2.png|Vicky in Taco Mia 18.jpg|Vicky thumbs up! G.jpg|Vicky Angryvicky.jpg Vicky (Taco Mia).png Vicky-failure.jpg|Rita cooks Vicky a Burgerzilla Mindyandvicky.PNG|Vicky with Mindy 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Perfect vicky.png|Perfect score on Vicky's cupcakes Badvicky.png|Vicky is not pleased with her wings Vicky in Papa's Pastaria.png|Vicky is unlocked in Pastaria Well done.jpg|Vicky receives a good taco Perfect with Vicky.png|Perfect order, and a gold star! Perfect Pasta for Vicky.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png Vicky perfect.png|Vicky and Trishna are about to dine on perfect donuts! Vicky Taco Mia Perfect-bmp.png|Vicky is pleased with her perfect taco! Vickyperfect.png vicky dressed as mindy.png Vicky Cheeseria Perfect.png|Vicky and Lisa are very happy with their perfect sandwich and fries! vicky.PNG|Vicky when she's not a star customer Cus.JPG VickyBurgeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Vicky gets a perfect burger! mindy and vicktor.png|Mindy and Vicky together at cheeseria at easter. Poor Vicky.png Papa'sCheeseriaVickyPerfecto.png vickyembersargefan.png|With Ember and Sarge Fan Vicky ground pounding.png|Vicky ground pounding Hmm Vicky.png Perfect Score Vicky (Bakeria).png|Vicky is pleased with her perfect pie! Screenshot (10).png|Vicky's Style B in Bakeria Screenshot (21).png|Perfect sandwich for Vicky during Easter! bandicam 2016-09-29 20-05-08-295.jpg bandicam 2016-09-29 20-07-52-180.jpg IMG 1015.JPG|Perfect Breakfest Capture43476.PNG download.jpg|VICKY IS DISPLEASED WITH HER PIE!! IMG 5138.JPG|Vicky dining with Connor at Sushiria. Vicky on Small Scooperia HD Promo.png Vicky on Scooperia HD Promo.png Fan Art Fan art of Vicky by JulepChuckfanfurever.png|By JulepChuckfanfurever Pixel Thea.png|Made by LavenderSunset viky.jpg|Chibi Vicky by liselottelove Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna CloudberrySalonbySunshine0006-150x150.jpg|By Sunshine0006 vicky chibi style B.jpg|Vicky Chibi Maker Style B Mindy and Vicky by 763Lilypadpandaowl.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Category:V Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks